Common Terms in the Battledome
This is a list of general terms often used in the Naruto Battledome. AoE: Area of Effect. Usually describes what happens when a Jutsu is used that affects a wide area. Eamples include most of Kisame's jutsu, Deidara's explosives, Chibaku Tensei etc. LoS: Line of Sight. Means that the person or team has the ability to see their opponents. Location: Where the battle is taking place. Restrictions: Means that a character CANNOT use a certain move, ability, or bloodline. Common restrictions include Orochimaru's Edo Tensei and Pein's Chibaku Tensei (Both moves are NOT the same just to let you know.) Restrictions can also impose things such as time-limits like for Itachi's Susano'o or Naruto's Sage Mode. Canon: This refers to events happening in the Manga ONLY. If it wasn't in the Manga, it never happened according to most of everyone here. For example, none of the Naruto Movies are considered Canon, and thus, none of Naruto's special Rasengan variations outside of the Manga ones are able to be used. Filler: This means episodes or events in the Anime that didn't happen in the Manga. Pre-Timeskip: Often abbreviated as Pre-TS, this means that the characters are from before the two year training arc in the Manga, and for Anime, the episodes before Naruto Shippuden. Post-timeskip: Often Abbreviated as Post-TS, this refers to the current Manga chapters where Naruto returns after the two-year training gap. Also, this signifies the start of Naruto Shippuden. IC: In character. It means they will act as they normally would within the manga. OOC: Out of Character. The opposite of the above, basically. They will do things that they normally wouldn't. Bloodlusted: Acting with the extreme intent to kill. Another form of being out of character. DB1: Databook 1 DB2: Databook 2 DB3: Databook 3 KC: Konoha Colosseum BD :Battledome Character Related Abilities: CS1: Curse Seal Lvl 1. No transformation, but has the markings of their respective curse seal. CS2: Curse Seal Lvl 2. Transforms the user and allows access to latent chakra. Also boosts their base speed and strength. SM/HM: Sennin/Hermit Mode. Sennin Mode increases physical attributes, giving the user greater strength, durability, and more powerful jutsu. Sometimes referred to as Sennin, Sage, or Hermit Mode. KB: Kage Bunshin TKB: Tajuu Kage Bunshin/Mass Shadow Clone MS: Mangekyo Sharingan EMS: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan FRS: Fuuton RasenShuriken Broken/Haxxed/Haxxorz: Extremely Powerful Abilities/Jutsus that are capable of easily defeating most enemies. KKM: Refers to Temari's Kiri Kiri Mai, often used in the KC. Fodder: Used in reference to someone/something that's not worth anything, garbage. Disposable characters without a real purpose. KN: Usually stands for Kyuubi Naruto. It's more commonly referred to the amount of chakra tails Naruto has at the moment when using the Kyuubi chakra. KN0 refers to Naruto when using the kyuubi chakra and shroud, but without the formation of any tails. KN1 through KN9 indicates the amount of tails. KSM: Kyuubi Sage Mode, where Naruto is in Sage Mode, yet shows some of the facial features that Signify KN0 or KN1 which include more defined Whiskers and slitted eyes. ST: Shinra Tensei, Pain's technique of gravity manipulation - specifically, repulsion. Hydra: Orochimaru's Yamata no Jutsu. Seen in the Itachi/Sasuke fight, where Orochimaru manifested from Sasuke's curse seal and took the form of a giant eight-headed serpent. RS mode: Naruto's new Jinchuriki form, utilized after he tamed the Kyubi. Character Short Names/Nicknames: Oro: Orochimaru Kimi: Kimimaro Kido: Kidomaru Shika: Shikamaru Naru: Naruto Mina: Minato J-man: Jiraiya Ita: Itachi Team Heibi: Also known as Team Snake, where Sasuke had Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin with him. They took this name while undergoing the hunt for Itachi, and while Sasuke had his snake jutsu.indentHebi Sasuke: Also known as Snake Sasuke, he has Orochimaru absorbed, the curse seal, snake jutsu, and will release Orochimaru if his chakra pool is near full depletion. Has white snake healing, as well. Team Taka: Also known as Team Hawk. They took this name after Itachi died, and Sasuke began his quest for revenge against the Konoha Elders.indentTaka Sasuke: Also known as Hawk Sasuke, he no longer has snake jutsu or the white snake healing. Instead, this iteration possesses the mangekyou sharingan. Pein's Bodies Deva/God/Tendou: Also known as God Realm. This is the body that could use shinra tensei. He is the one the leader talks through. The body of Nagato's best friend, Yahiko. Animal/Chikushoudou: The first Pein Jiraiya fought. Fights using Summons. Preta/Hungry Ghost Realm/Gakido: Absorbs ninjutsu techniques. Human/Ningendou: One of the original 3 bodies Jiraya fought against. Sucks out souls, can read minds, and is physically strong. Asura/Demon/Shuradou: Could shoot missiles and had his Asura form. Seems to be mechanical. Naraka/Hell Realm/Jigokudo: Has an ability that can revive the other bodies of Pein. Uses lie detector test which pulls out soul if you lie.